Gaps are created between adjacent floor planks on floating floor systems between the short ends of adjacent planks within a row either due to poor installation, a change in humidity, an un-level subfloor and or high traffic, and other causes. There are a few currently available methods for fixing this common occurrence. Such methods are time consuming and potentially damaging to the floor planks and or wall base board molding.
The current tools used to fix this common problem require the removal of the wall base board molding and quarter round commonly known as kick molding or shoe molding. The removal of the molding allows for a tool with a flange to be inserted at the beginning or the end of the row of planks where the gap between adjacent floorboards has occurred. The user inserts the tool such that the flange of the tool makes contact with the side of the floorboard that is exposed only after the removal of the wall board base molding. Force is then applied to the device by hitting with a hammer or prying with a pulling iron. The entire row of planks must be moved at one (1) time in order to close the gap.
There are numerous disadvantages to using the currently available devices to close the aforementioned gaps. First, wall base board molding needs to be removed in order to gain access to the end or beginning of the row in which the gap has occurred. Under most circumstances, this is not feasible because furniture or appliances are blocking access to all or a portion of the wall base board molding. Second, removal of the wall base board molding is difficult, requires special tools and skills, and it is not uncommon during the removal process for damage to occur to the molding, the wall, or the flooring planks. Third, a large amount of force must be generated in a horizontal direction in order to move the entire row of planks. The force applied can cause chipping or damage to the floor plank in which the force is initially exerted. Fourth, in order to use the currently available devices, there is a lot of setup which includes moving furniture, gather various tools to remove wall base board molding and careful removal of the wall base board molding. After the gap is closed, wall base board molding will need to be reattached to the wall and furniture will need to be move back to its previous location. The entire process will need to be repeated when another gap between adjacent flooring planks occurs. Often times the hassle of closing frequently occurring gaps using the currently available methods and tools is too great and a homeowner will not fix the gaps.
Another currently available method for closing gaps between floor planks is to fill in the gaps with wood filler or another filler compound. The compound is then allowed to dry. After drying the compound is then sanded and stained. There are numerous disadvantages to using compound to fill in gaps that occur between adjacent floor planks. First, the process does not allow the planks to expand and contract with changes in humidity which can lead to floor planks buckling. Second, it is difficult to match the texture and the color of the filler compound to that of the surrounding floor planks. This leaves the gap filler compound noticeably different than the surrounding floor planks.
There are numerous advantages that a tool can employ that lessens or eliminates the problems identified above. A first benefit that such an invention can eliminate the need to remove any wall base board molding. Such an invention attaches to the top face of the floating floor planks. No special tools, skill or care is needed to remove wall base board molding because there is no need to gain access to the side of the floating floor plank. No wall base board molding need be removed to use the invention. The amount of time needed to close gaps that occur between adjacent floor planks is minimal compared to using currently available methods and devices. A second benefit of such a tool would substantially lessen the amount of force needed to generate horizontal movement of the floor planks. Floor planks are moved one (1) at a time rather than having to move multiple floor planks at one (1) time with a force generated at the beginning or end of each row. Each floor plank is moved individually and force is exerted only on the floor plank the invention is temporarily attached. A third benefit of such a device would eliminate the need to use messy compounds, fillers or stains to close gaps. There are numerous other advantages not listed that this invention has over currently available devices.
Some efforts to address this issue have been made. DE 202011104029 in the name of Flimm, U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2006/278046 in the name of Gargano, U.S. Pat. No. 1,161,207 in the name of Hagel, and the Pacesetter® Combination Tapping Block. However, these solutions are not satisfactory. Therefore, there is a need for such a floating floorboard gap fixing tool that is easy to manipulate, does not damage the floorboards, and is lightweight, resilient, and durable. The present invention fulfills this need.